When He Nipped My Nose
by FireDragalaN-C
Summary: Celestial Light is just beginning her Senior year in high school. But her normal daily life on trying to change her snow white hair a different color but fail to do so and her visions of a people she never met but felt familiar, will be over when she cross paths with Jack Frost who helps her realize who she really is and possibly begin to love.


"Momma? Tell me how you and Dad met. I love that story."

"Alright, Snow. Scoot over."

"I want the whole story."

"Alright. Let's see, back when I was just starting my senior year in high school…"

"Celeste! You need to get up out of that bed or you're going to be late," the familiar voice of my mother yelled from down stairs.

"I'm up! I'm up." I groaned as I started to sit up from my slumber. I stood up and went to brush my teeth and put on a graphic t and some jeans and my tennis shoes and slowly went down the stairs as I fingered my snow white hair to let my straight strands of white fall back into place. I went into the kitchen and sat on a stool at the island.

I twirled my hair around my finger as mom placed some bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Tell me again why I'm the only one in the family with natural white hair?" I asked mom.

"Now Celeste, we both know that it's a mystery to us all. You were just born with it." Mom poured my orange juice in my cup and sat down across from me to eat her breakfast.

"I tried dyeing it last night again." I put a slice of bacon in my mouth.

"What color?" She didn't even look up as it was normal for me to talk about this every morning.

"Red." I sighed. "But as you can see, it didn't work." I finished my plate and gulped down the juice.

"Still as white as the snow." She giggled a little.

"Don't laugh. It'll only make the situation worse." I packed up my last minute things in my book bag and started to slowly head out the door.

"Well it's not the first you tried changing your hair color. This is what, your 98th time?" She got up and walked with me.

"Yeah. Well I'm off." Mom kissed me on the cheek and we said our goodbyes.

*This. Is. A. Disaster.* I thought while looking at my schedule for my first class. "I can't be in the same room as her. She would kill me. And not to mention hound me with work." I stopped at the room door and looked at the name tag above the door. 'Lucy Light. History.'

"Why did they put me in my sisters' class?" I slowly reached for the knob of the door but the door opened itself.

"Hey there Celeste! Come on in. Nobody is in here yet. You're always early." Lucy pushed me inside her room and shut the door and sat at her desk. I walked over and pulled a seat up to her.

"So, what? Do I call you Miss. Light? Or do you want me to call you Lucy?" I didn't know how this works.

"You can call me Lucy when it's just us ok?" She had that stupid smile of hers.

*What a fake smile. I know she is mocking me behind it.* I felt my eyebrow twitch and I glared at her a bit before going back to normal. "Where do I sit?"

"You have that chair in the front near the window. Since you like to 'space' out a lot. She quoted. "Don't worry, I took your condition into consideration." She looked at me with a little concern.

The situation is that my mind likes to come up with these visions of people I've never seen before. But they feel familiar. It looks like I'm spaced out but in reality, I'm having a vision. It's weird, just like my hair.

"Thanks. I got up and went to my desk as others came pouring through the door.

"First things first. Introductions. We will go one by one. State your first and last name, age, class, and something unique about yourself." Lucy went on.

I started to feel a bit dizzy as another vision started to come on. I turned my head towards the window to make it look like I'm just spacing out.

_I felt cold. I opened my eyes to see snow everywhere. I turned around to see a boy with the same color hair as me. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie with what looked to me like frost was on it. He had on brown pants that went a little below the knees with wrappings at the end. He was holding a crooked staff and he was….barefooted? It's snowing and he is barefoot? _

_Another guy came to view. He was dressed in black and his skin was grey. He had black hair. _

_Sudden I saw a little creature fly out of the boys pocket. It looked like a humming bird but…with…hands…and human eyes. A fairy? No way. _

_The guy in black looked like he was talking to the other boy. The boy looked angry and sad. The one in black was getting closer but the boy kept his distance pointing his staff at him. _

_"Stay away from me." The boy said and something white shot out of his staff but the one in black knocked it away with what seemed to be black sand. It kept going back and forth until they created a huge ice-wave thing with black sand mixed in it. _

_"This is what we can do." The guy in black gestured to the ice sand thing. _

_The boy refused. But the guy in black held out a gold cylinder type thing. The boy seemed surprised. _

_"Take it, Jack." The guy in black threw the gold thing at him while the boy traded his staff with him. Then the boy looked angry again as the guy in black had the fairy in his hands ready to crush it. _

_The guy threw the fairy down into a trench and broke the staff. The boy seemed to jerk back in pain and was kicked down into the trench too. _

I opened my eyes to see a window. I thought back to my vision. *Jack. Why does it sound familiar?*

"Next." Lucy pointed at me.

I stood up and went to the front. "My name is Celestial Light. Please call my Celeste I'm 17 years old and going to be 18 in 5 months. I'm a senior this year. I'm Miss. Lights' sister." I sat back down into my seat and tuned out the other students.

My day went by with introductions and rules and rules and rules and more rules. The last bell rang and I grabbed my hoodie and scarf and stuck them on before I started to head towards the mall for my usual browsing. I was halfway there when I felt something hit my nose really hard. "Ouch." I put my hand up to my nose and felt something wet. I looked up and saw snowflakes coming down. "Jack Frost nipped my nose hard. That hurt."

"Sorry about that." I voice came out of no where.

"Wha- Who is that. Who's there?" I did 180s and went around the area and couldn't find anybody.

"Up here." I heard the voice above me. I looked up and my eyes widened.

*He's the same boy I seen in my vision.* I looked again. "You're on a light post? How did you get up there?" *Who the hell is this guy?*

"I flew. You must be a believer. You're pretty old to be a believer." He gracefully floated down to the ground.

*Did that really just happen?* "What are you talking about?" *What. The. Hell.*

"You can see me right?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah…why wouldn't I?" *Coincidence?*

"What's you name? The boy stopped in front of me.

"Uh…Celestial." I looked at the boys face. His eyes were teal blue with what seemed to have…snowflake patterns?

"Well, Celestial, I'm Frost. Jack Frost. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll be going now." He flew off.

I just stood there. "What the hell just happened?"


End file.
